Talk Dirty To Me
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Coilia13's request: Natasha gets a surprise visit from a certain archer after a hard day 'at the office' during Iron Man 2. Let's just say,a fun reunion ensues for the two which makes sure Natasha doesn't complain. You have been warned. 'Let Me Love You' verse.


**Fanfic:****Talk Dirty To Me, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. I was listening to Jason Derulo's new song, '**_**Talk Dirty To Me**_**' ft. 2 Chains and I don't know when I actually went to sleep... And this was the result of that.  
****Rated: ****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****4,240.****  
****Summary: **_**Coilia13's**_** request: Natasha gets a surprise visit from a certain archer after a hard day 'at the office' during Iron Man 2. Let's just say, a fun reunion ensues for the two which makes sure Natasha doesn't complain. You have been warned. '**_**Let Me Love You**_**' verse.**

Natasha sighed as she entered her apartment, quickly taking off her high heels as she entered the sitting/ kitchen area. The red head rolled her shoulders as she turned on the kettle and headed for the bedroom. Stark was a handful to put up with... and Natasha wondered how the fuck Pepper Potts had put up with him for so long. The red head dropped her skirt and undid the buttons of her blouse before suddenly stopping as she felt a presence in her bedroom. _Why didn't she notice that earlier?_

"Oh don't stop on my account Ms Romanoff," a voice came from behind the red head, making Natasha turn around to find her partner dressed in only a black pair of silk boxers, lying in the middle of her bed, his well built body glistening under the moonlight, making the ex-Russian want to run her tongue along the contour of his abs and along his scars. '_Natasha, stop... there'll be time for that later_,' the red head reprimanded herself.

"How did you get here?" Natasha replied as she dropped her hands and strutted over to the bed, raising an eyebrow at the archer as he smirked seductively up at her, his hands resting under his head.

"This is your personal apartment Nat... How do _you_ think I got in here?" Clint replied with a smug grin as he slowly sat up and came closer to Natasha until she was standing in between his legs.

"Oh I know how you got into my apartment... But you are suppose to be in New Mexico," Natasha replied as she brought her arms to Clint's neck, titling her head to the side with a raised eyebrow.

"I got the next few days off for good behaviour," Clint replied as he brought his hands to the curve of Natasha's ass, smirking up at her as he ran his fingers over the waistband of her panties. "So I decided to visit you," Clint whispered as he leaned forward slightly and brushed his lips lightly against Natasha's pulse point.

"Does Fury or Coulson know you're here Barton?" Natasha whispered as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back in pleasure, giving Clint more room to move his lips over her neck.

"Yeah... I kinda pissed Fury off... Not that that matters at the moment," Clint whispered as he nipped playfully on the underside of the ex-Russian's jaw, grinning smugly.

"So you came here for a booty call," Natasha teased seductively as she felt Clint slip his hands into her panties.

"Not exactly... I came here to give you some _relief_ from having to deal with Tony Stark for so long," Clint whispered before claiming her lips with ease.

Natasha grinned and moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. Clint pushed her closer to him, making the red head straddle him in response so they could continue their make out session without either of them straining their necks.

"You look so sexy in those office attires that you've had to wear during your mission," Clint mumbled into her mouth, making Natasha smirk smugly against his lips.

"Why did I know that you would say that?" Natasha teased as she slowly pulled away from his lips, making Clint grin.

"Especially the model outfits... Just knowing that I get to see what was barely covered in those pics," Clint whispered as he ran his left hand along her ass, making Natasha's breath hitch in response.

"You like those pics because you're the one who took them," Natasha teased, grinning at her partner knowingly.

"I am one lucky bastard to be your partner, Nat," Clint whispered as he claimed Natasha's lips once more, turning so he could lie her down on the bed, maintaining contact with her luscious lips.

"I'm one lucky fucked up bitch to be yours, Clint," Natasha whispered against his lips, keeping her arms locked around his neck as they reacquainted with each other's bodies.

"Fuck, it's been too long since we did this," Clint whispered as he broke the kiss, resting his forehead in the crook of Natasha's neck, breathing heavily as they both tried to get oxygen back into their lungs.

"Two months with only Skype to keep us satisfied is not enough," Natasha agreed, making Clint smirk against her skin as he slowly brought his hands to her blouse and slipped it off her shoulders with her help.

"Romanoff, I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you'll be finding it hard to get out of bed in the morning," Clint growled against her skin as he sucked hungrily on her weak spot, making Natasha moan in pleasure at his actions.

"Is that so Barton... and why are you so sure that you are gonna be able to do that?" Natasha teased before gasping as Clint slid one of his legs between hers, grinding his thigh against her core. "Fuck... Clint," the red head moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure at the action.

"_Firstly, I'm gonna tie your wrists to this bed... Then I'm gonna tease your body until you are begging me to let you cum around my fingers and on my tongue... When I finally let you cum, I'm gonna enter you so slowly, your impatience will make you buck your hips up to my own... but I'm a sniper Ms Romanova... And I'm gonna make it my job to make you beg me to fuck you until you pass out_," Clint whispered huskily in Russian, making Natasha moan a sinful sound in response to his husky, seductive tone.

"_I'm gonna old you up to that Mr Barton_," Natasha replied in her mother tongue, using her natural husky Russian accent, knowing exactly how turned on her partner got when she used it on him. Clint growled possessively against her neck before reaching under her back and undoing her bra with ease, taking her hands in his as he removed the lace before using the bra to tie her wrists to the head board.

"You're gonna be begging me for your release, Nat," Clint whispered before suddenly claiming her lips, swallowing any response Natasha could give him as he brought his hands to her hips and grinded his hips against hers, making them both moan into the lust filled kiss.

Natasha sucked on Clint's bottom lip as he slid his hands into her panties, making her raise her hips so he could pull the lace thong off her body, moaning loudly as the archer slid two fingers along her slit, the archer finding her already soaking wet for him.

"Well well well... Aren't you a naughty girl?" Clint teased as he pulled away from Natasha's lips, grinning as she pouted up at him in reply. "You're already soaking wet Natasha... Is that all for me?" he taunted as he suddenly slid two fingers inside her, making the red head moan and arch her body up to him in reply.

"That's all because of you Clint," Natasha moaned as her partner slowly curled and scissored his fingers inside her as he moved them at a differencing pace inside her. "Oh God... Fuck... yes..." the ex-Russian gasped, high pitched as Clint leaned down and sucked her left nipple hungrily while adding another digit inside her tight pussy.

"Nat... You're so fucking tight... I can't wait to fuck you so hard into this bed... To make you scream as you cum on my cock," Clint growled as he switched his lips to her right tit, grinning as his partner practically screamed in pleasure as he added another digit inside her.

"Clint... Oh God..." Natasha moaned before Clint suddenly pulled his fingers out of her and climbed off the bed. "What the fuck are you doing Barton?" the red head hissed, glaring at the archer as he made his way over to a bag - that she now realised that it was his off duty bag, which seemed to be full for at least a few days – and taking out a small plastic bag from the black duty bag.

"I told you that I'm gonna make you beg me to let you get your release... And then you're gonna beg me to fuck you," Clint replied as he climbed back onto the bed, smirking at the red head smugly.

"And what makes you so sure that I'm gonna be begging you Mr Barton?" Natasha replied before her jaw dropped as Clint took out the contents from his plastic bag; a can of whipped cream, a vibrator, a bottle of chocolate syrup and a tube of strawberries. "You aren't planning what I think you're planning are you?" the ex-Russian whispered, wide eyed as she looked at her partner.

"I've been waiting for two months to do this to you Ms Romanova," Clint whispered as he straddled Natasha's thighs easily. "And I'll make sure you enjoy it," he added as he took the vibrator and brought it to her chest, turning the instrument on to its highest level and running it over her nipples teasingly.

Natasha bit her bottom lip in pleasure as she watched the archer through hooded eyes. Clint leaned down and followed the path of the vibrator with his tongue and lips, nipping her skin as he moved, marking the normally pale skin with noticeable hickeys as he made his way down her body, paying extra attention to the rare scars on her, otherwise, perfect body.

When he reached her entrance, Clint slowly ran his tongue around Natasha's clit, grinning when she moaned and thrusted her hips up to his lips. Suddenly, Clint pushed the vibrator inside her tight entrance making Natasha cry out in pleasure at the sensation it caused her.

"Clint," Natasha moaned as said archer pulled his lips away from her lower ones, the archer grinning as he pushed the vibrator further inside her until it could go no further. "FUCK!" Natasha screamed, throwing her head back in ecstasy at the sensation of the instrument inside her.

"Yes Nat," Clint whispered as he slowly kissed his way back up her body until he reached Natasha's sinful lips. The archer grabbed the whipped cream and brought it to the red head's breasts, slowly spraying the cream in the valley of her breasts, smirking as Natasha gasp at the cool sensation.

"Barton... you goddamn tease," Natasha moaned as said man ran his tongue teasingly over her nipples before putting cream on the pert buds.

"Mmmm... I learned from the best Nat," Clint whispered huskily as he slowly made his way down his red haired partner's body, spraying the whipped cream all over the spots he knew drove her crazy. Natasha could only moan in response as Clint sprayed cream on her mound, making sure he covered her clit in the process. "_You're gonna be screaming for your release before I'm done with you_," he added in Russian with a knowing smirk as he took the bottle of syrup, taking his time as he did the same as he had done with the whipped cream.

"Bring it on Barton," Natasha replied as she bit her button lip in pleasure as the vibrator continue to move against all the right spots inside her.

Clint smirked as he finished with the syrup and then took the strawberries, using his mouth to lay them on the cream and syrup, placing one on each of her nipples, a trail of strawberries from the valley of her breasts to her mouth, placing three strawberries on her cunt, grinning up at the red head when she lifted her head to watch his movements carefully.

"_I'm ready to eat my dessert Ms Romanova_," Clint whispered in Russian when he was finished, hovering over the red head with a smug smirk look on his face as he noticed the look of pleasure on the red head's face from the vibrator inside her cunt.

"_I think I'd like you to eat it too_," Natasha replied cheekily, making Clint growl in response. The archer claimed her lips suddenly, bringing his hands to either side of the red head's head. Natasha moaned into the kiss before it ended just as quickly as it had started, the archer moving his way down her body, licking the cream and syrup off her tits before sucking and nibbling hungrily on her nipples, making Natasha groan in pleasure; she really missed him... the red head frowned at that thought before filing it and locking it away for her to process properly when her archer (_she was calling him '_hers_' as well_) wasn't eating cream and syrup and strawberries off her as well as having shoved a vibrator into her tight cunt.

"Romanoff, I'm gonna make your eyes roll back when I finally let you come," Clint warned (_more like sated_) as he slowly made his way down her body, coming to her pussy where he slowly lapped the cream from her bundle of nerves, making Natasha moan in pleasure at the sensation.

_*** * * Several Hours Later * * ***_

"Please... Fuck... Clint... Please... Let... Me... Cum," Natasha begged as said archer ran his tongue along her slit teasingly before nipping and lapping on her clit tauntingly.

Clint chuckled against her lower lips before adding two fingers alongside the vibrator, curling them against her G-spot. "_Okay Natasha... Cum for me_," the archer ordered in his partner's native tongue as he added a third digit inside her.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came hard, coating Clint's face and fingers with her juices as she bucked her hips upwards as her orgasm coursed through her body. The archer continued to lap up her juices until she slumped into the mattress, panting heavily as she came down from her high, her eyes closed.

Clint smirked when Natasha finally opened her eyes and looked at him with pleasure, half hooded emerald green eyes. The archer slowly kissed his way back up her body, spending extra time to press tender kisses to the scars on her body before claiming her lips hungrily, smirking when the red head moaned into the kiss when she tasted herself in his mouth, mixed with the strawberries, syrup and cream.

"Oh Barton... you are so getting laid right now," Natasha whispered into her partner's mouth, making the archer smirk knowingly as he slowly pulled the vibrator out of his red haired lover, grinning as she shouted at the sensation, a second orgasm running through her body as a result of the archer's sudden actions.

"Was I that good?" Clint whispered teasingly as Natasha recovered and brought her feet to the waist band of his boxers and hooked her toes into the rim, quickly pulling the fabric down to his knees, making the archer gasp as his erection was finally freed.

"I'll decide that when you fuck me into this mattress... if you're up to the task," Natasha teased, making Clint growl possessively as he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed his cock inside her, making the two agents gasp and moan in pleasure as the archer filled the spy to the hilt for the first time in two months.

Clint rested his forehead against Natasha as he waited for her to stretch to accommodate his length. "Fuck... two months is way too fucking long to do this Nat," the archer whispered as the red head wrapped her prefect (_deadly_) legs around his lean waist.

"Agreed... too fucking long," Natasha moaned as she tugged on her bra. "You can move now Clint," she whispered.

Clint nodded and pulled out slowly until the head of his cock was still inside her before slamming back inside her, making them both cry out in pleasure at the sensation. "Fuck... Nat... You're so fucking tight... And so wet," the archer moaned as he moved her legs over his shoulders, slamming into her with each thrust, the red head moaning in ecstasy at his actions.

"I'm so wet for you Clint," Natasha moaned as she felt herself tighten further around Clint's dick. "Oh God... I'm gonna cum on your cock Clint... Fuck... CLINT!" she screamed as she came for the third time of the night.

Clint continued to thrust inside Natasha, prolonging her strong climax, as she rode out her orgasm on his length, the archer watching the red head as she slowly came down from her high. "_You're gonna get on your knees now, Ms Romanova..._" Clint growled as he slowly pulled out of Natasha and undid the restraints on the ex-Russian's wrists and flipped her over so she was on her knees, moving her hands so they were gripping the headboard.

Natasha smirked as she felt Clint position himself at her entrance before slamming back inside her, bringing one hand to cup and massage her tits while his left went to her pussy to play with her clit. _As if she needed anymore stimulation_...

"I love your tits Nat... the way they bounce when I fuck you senseless... or when you ride me like a champion horse rider... I can practically smell how wet your pussy is Nat... why is it so fucking wet?" Clint teased as he quickly moved her hair out of the way and nipped at the nape of her neck playfully. "Tell me why you're so fucking wet," he ordered, making Natasha moan a throaty groan in reply.

"Because I have you fucking me like a bitch in heat Barton... I've been so horny for the last two months with you stuck in New Mexico and now that you're here... I want to pass out, cuming on your cock," Natasha moaned, smirking when Clint growled and thrusted harder inside her.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me Nat... Do you like the dirty talk? Does it turn you on?" Clint teased as he pinched and rolled her clit with his thumb and index finger, making Natasha tightened her grip on the head board.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me Clint... I want to cum on your cock again... I want you to make sure I can't walk properly for the next week," Natasha stated as she turned her head so she could lock eyes with Clint's (_now almost black with lust and want and something Natasha did not want to think about when she had his cock buried so deeply inside her_). "I want you to make me pass out on your cock," she whispered seductively in her natural accent, knowing the exact effect it would have.

"That's not all you'll be doing Natasha," Clint growled as he pulled her up so his front was pressed tightly up against her back. "I fucking love it when you talk dirty to me Nat," he whispered into her ear as he quickened his thrust, both assassins becoming very close to going over the edge.

"Really," Natasha whispered as she turned her head so she was breathing in Clint's ear, smirking as she brought her hands up to copy Clint's. "I fucking love it when you lose control like this... I love the feeling of your long, thick cock wedged deep inside me like this... fucking me senseless... I love taking your cock... I love cuming around your cock," the red head whispered strategically into the archer's ear.

And that was all that was needed to send the two of them into oblivion, screaming each other's names as they climaxed together. The two agents collapsed onto the bed, Clint on top of Natasha, both panting heavily as they calmed down from their highs together. Natasha - the first one to recover (_as per usual_) - spoke first.

"Don't make me repeat this Clint... But I really did miss you," Natasha whispered softly, making Clint smile against the nape of her neck before he slowly pulled out of her, making them both groan in protest at the loss of contact, and rolled over so he wasn't squishing her any longer. The archer reached out and pushed a stray lock out of her face but Natasha buried her face into the pillow, embarrassed at her rare confession of an emotion (_and feelings for Clint_).

"If it makes you feel better Nat, the feelings mutual... I missed you too," Clint whispered as he slowly caught Natasha's chin and brought her face to lock his stormy grey eyes with her emerald green ones. "That was the best reunion sex ever too," he whispered as he stole a chaste kiss from her.

Natasha chuckled against his lips before pushing him down onto his back and moved so she was straddling him. "Well Mr Barton, I'm gonna give you the ride of your life because that sex that you just gave me moments ago just proves that you do get better every time I let you into my bed," the red head whispered with a smirk.

"Our beds are the only ones I get into Nat... That's why," Clint replied as he smirked smugly and brought his hands to Natasha's hips. "You better call in sick until Monday Nat... Because I can't fuck you in all the positions I've thought of within the last two months by tomorrow morning," he added with his boyish grin that made Natasha smirk in reply.

"You have all night to convince me why I should do that Clint," Natasha whispered as she leaned down and caught his lips with her own... It was gonna be one long (_satisfying_) night.

_*** * * The Next Morning * * ***_

Natasha groaned as she slowly woke up from the first peaceful night she has had in the past two months... She sighed slightly as the thought came to her; _whenever she was with Clint (even if it was just sharing the bed with him), it always managed to stop any nightmares that she may have and leave her well rested in the morning_. The red head turned over to find that her partner was no longer in the bed but judging from the still very warm sheets, the archer wasn't up that long.

Slowly, Natasha climbed out of bed, smiling as she noted that Clint was right when he said that he was going to make sure that she would be limping today. And that made the red head bite her bottom lip... '_I'm not in love with Clint, I'm not in love with Clint, I'm not in love with Clint_,' the ex-Russian ranted over and over in her mind as she picked up the shirt she had stolen from Clint when she was told she was going undercover as Tony Stark's PA and padded barefoot out to the kitchen where she found Clint draining a glass of water, dressed in a red pair of boxers.

"Recovering from last night Barton?" Natasha teased as she made her way over to the archer, taking the offered glass and draining the rest of its contents. '_Is he having the same thoughts as me_?' the red head wondered as she set the glass down as Clint turned to look at her.

"Darlin' I could make you cum at least another three times before I would need to cum and you know it," Clint shout back, grinning when Natasha glared at him for the pet name.

"Oh really... Can you prove it?" Natasha replied as Clint stood in front of her, bracing his arms on either side of her, trapping her (_even though she could think of at least twelve different ways of getting out of it_).

"I'll prove it when you promise to skip '_work_' today," Clint whispered as he rested his forehead against hers before suddenly claiming her lips softly.

Natasha moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Clint's neck, pulling him closer as he wrapped his own around her waist. Suddenly, Natasha pulled away and grabbed the phone on the table and dialled a number.

Clint raised an eyebrow at his partner but decided to nip at the skin at the crook of her neck, grinning smugly as she bit back a moan. '_I'm not in love with Clint... I can't compromise us like that_,' she thought to herself, not knowing that in barely six months time that statement would be proven correct about them being compromised for each other by a mythological (_not a myth anymore_) Norse God.

"Hello... Miss Potts... Yes this is Natalie Rushman... I don't think I'll be able to come into work today... Stomach bug, must've been something I ate... Oh, no, Mr Stark did not mention that. Thank you Miss Potts. I hope everything goes okay in Washington. I will see you Monday," Natasha spoke into the phone with Natalie Rushman's sweet tone while Clint mouthed at her neck. "Now, Mr Barton," Natasha stated when she hung up the phone. "You have four days to prove to me why it was good idea to take today off," the red head finished as she wrapped her arms around Clint's neck once more, grinning at him smugly.

"Have I ever told you how hot it is when you wear my clothes, Nat?"

'_Oh I am so not in love with Clint..._' the red head thought to herself (A/N: _note the sarcasm_ :) as she and her lover started their tenth (_or was it the eleventh?_) round of sex for their (_very long_) dirty weekend.

_You guys can guess just how dirty Clint and Natasha's weekend was :)_

**So, what do you think of this piece :) I'd love to hear the feedback :)**


End file.
